


Кошачья секта

by Jiminy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Day, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Чарльз проверил время по наручным часам, он понял, что рассказывал про разные марки кошачьей мяты уже минут десять, и осознал еще пару вещей: теперь он официально сумасшедший кошатник и у него больше никогда не будет секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачья секта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feline Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375475) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> в подарок на Рождество и Новый год блуждающий_биоробот <3  
> бета elsker_dig_for_evigt

— Издревле кошки были нужны, чтобы греть ноги, — сообщал Чарльз Рейвен, когда та вновь заводила разговор, что ему нужен кто-то для компании. — У кошек одна цель — сесть на колени, чтобы ее гладили. И я не вижу смысла за это ее вознаграждать. За просто так я должен кормить ее, поить и убирать за ней.

Чарльз должен был знать, что Рейвен умудрится найти способ обойти его непогрешимую логику. Но он все еще с удивлением вспоминал день, когда она пришла с рыжей длинношерстной кошкой, у которой была такая морда, будто а) она сейчас срыгнет комок шерсти; b) скажет, что следующие комки будут полностью состоять из всех волос, что Чарльз каждое утро находил на подушке; и c) волосы Чарльза не вызывают у неё аппетит.

— Рейвен, серьезно, — заговорил Чарльз, когда Рейвен плюхнула кошку ему на колени. — Я не понимаю...

Пока Чарльз говорил, кошка покрутила задницей, прыгнула на спинку его инвалидного кресла и свесилась у Чарльза с плеча. 

— ...чего ты пытаешься этим добиться?

Кошка издала звук «фррр?» и начала мурчать, а затем устроила лапы над ключицами Чарльза. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил Чарльз, хотя вместо этого он хотел сказать: «твоя элементарная схема не сработала, забери это отвратительное пушистое существо от меня».

Рейвен пристыженной не выглядела, даже наоборот.

Чарльз хотел почесать шею кошки только после ухода Рейвен, но раздавшийся жуткий кошачий мяв протеста над ухом особого выбора ему не оставил.

***

— Это кошка, а не ипотека, — жаловался сестре Чарльз. Он не мог поверить в эту бумажную волокиту; захоти он устроиться на работу в ЦРУ, ему не понадобилось бы столько документов. — И что за домашняя проверка? Этим людям серьезно нужно осмотреть мою квартиру, чтобы решить, можно ли мне заводить кошку?

Рейвен закатила глаза.

— Обычно просто задают вопросы по телефону, а затем нужно посетить приют. Ты ещё легко отделался.

— Ну, это кошмарно. Откуда ты знаешь, что я не какой-нибудь кошачий маньяк, который просто воспользовался ситуацией и твоей симпатией, чтобы получить в свои руки это милое невинное создание безо всяких психологических тестов, способных выявить мои наклонности убийцы? — Милое невинное создание издало еще один жуткий вопль Чарльзу в ухо; видимо, ей было все равно, о чем он говорит, если чешет ее за ушком. — И что за правило «запрещено удалять когти» — я серьезно должен его соблюдать? 

Он не собирался ее калечить, неважно, сколько дыр она оставит на его рубашке, массируя его когтями, но у Рейвен был просто гигантский пунктик на защите прав животных, так что она заслуживала немного страданий в отместку за то, что впутала Чарльза во все это:

— Что, если она поцарапает меня, а я не замечу? Я могу подхватить фелиноз, Рейвен. Я могу умереть. 

Чарльз был полностью доволен собой, пока Рейвен не протянула ему когтерезку для кошек.

***

Кошку звали Мими. Чарльз хотел переименовать ее в Фолли*, но Рейвен возмутилась, что та уже знает свое имя и перемена только запутает кошку. Спустя неделю Чарльз все еще не был в этом уверен, но она выглядела как Мими, поэтому менять ей имя стало проблемно.

Мими обожала кататься по лотку после того, как Чарльз менял наполнитель, и ей было абсолютно плевать на то, что потом Чарльз не хотел пять минут ее гладить. Мими часто выскакивала из-за угла кухонного шкафа, требуя еды. Мими обожала кошачью мяту, но под кайфом становилась еще более сумасшедшей, чем обычно, и Чарльз подозревал, что она видела призраков. Мими любила свежую воду, прямо из-под крана, поэтому Чарльз был вынужден научиться терпеть постоянное «кап-кап-кап». У Мими на разные случаи были разнообразные визжащие звуки, и вскоре Чарльз понял, что научился их различать.

Чарльз не понимал, насколько она проникла в его жизнь, пока не пошел на свидание с очень красивым парнем, у которого, как случайно выяснилось, была жуткая аллергия на кошек.

— Боюсь, у нас ничего не получится, — сказал Чарльз с сожалением и провел остаток вечера с Мими на плече и смотря «History Channel», размышляя, как давно у него был секс и почему он не мог подождать завтрашнего утра, чтобы все это сказать.

***

Однажды Чарльз спустился в прачечную в пижаме, чтобы проверить почту, и провел три четверти часа, обсуждая кошек с безумно привлекательным незнакомцем, которого он обнаружил в углу с выпуском «Cat Fancy».

На самом деле, это был больше _монолог_ о кошках, чем _диалог_ , потому что говорил в основном Чарльз, а незнакомец улыбался и кивал. У него была очень приятная улыбка, поэтому Чарльз повел себя так, как обычно вел с мужчинами с красивыми улыбками, которых пытался заинтересовать: он начал говорить, говорить и говорить. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что говорил он теперь не о генетике.

Когда Чарльз проверил время по наручным часам, он понял, что рассказывал про разные марки кошачьей мяты уже минут десять, и осознал еще пару вещей: теперь он официально сумасшедший кошатник и у него больше никогда не будет секса. 

— Тебе, наверное, дико скучно, — сказал Чарльз. — Мне жаль, я захватил тебя в заложники своими историями про кошек. 

Если вы считаете, что монолог о том, какой наполнитель для кошачьего туалета лучше, стоит пятнадцати минут вашего времени — пожалуйста, вот он!

— Все в порядке, — ответил незнакомец. — Я люблю кошек. У меня самого кот. Его зовут Флиппер**. 

Он с какой-то надеждой в голосе сделал акцент на имени, вызывая у Чарльза недоумение: какой реакции тот ждет?

— Почему твоего кота зовут Флиппер?

Очевидно, это была правильная реакция: незнакомец широко улыбнулся.

— Потому что у него ласты.

— Что?..

***

Где-то между прачечной и квартирой Эрика они представились друг другу, так что Чарльз мог перестать пытаться разглядеть имя на этикетке с адресом на журнале.

— _Флиппер,_ — произнес Чарльз со страхом в голосе, когда Эрик усадил кота ему на колени. Флиппер был огромен, а черно-белые пятна по форме напоминали шлем и плащ. На передних лапах было всего по два пальца — в них срослись остальные; какой-то генетический дефект? 

_«Пожалуйста, Эрик, окажись геем»,_ — подумал Чарльз, представляя, как было бы здорово иметь кого-то, с кем можно отпускать саркастические шутки на тему инвалидности в общественных местах, заставляя всех окружающих испытывать чувство неудобства (хотя они ничего не говорили, когда видели, что их рассказывал Чарльз, и это, пожалуй, было самым веселым). Рейвен только закатывала глаза и делала вид, что не знает его, когда он начинал шутить; человек, назвавший Флиппером своего кота с врожденным дефектом, мог бы, скорее всего, к нему _присоединиться_. Ох, сколько недовольных старушечьих взглядов могли бы они собрать!

— Слушай, хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — спросил Эрик мгновением позже.

_«Спасибо. Спасибо»,_ — обрадовался Чарльз.

***

Когда Чарльз на следующее утро вернулся домой с черной и белой шерстью на рубашке, Мими издала новый хриплый мяв, которым совершенно явно высказала, что она в курсе его измены ей с Какой-то Другой Кошкой.

— У тебя будет сводный брат, — сообщил Чарльз, полагая, что лучше на всякий случай дать ей как можно больше времени смириться с этой идеей, что бы ни ждало их в будущем.

***

Как-то Чарльз поинтересовался:

— Сестра спрашивает, возьмем ли мы трехногого кота. Что думаешь?

Эрик усмехнулся.

— Штатив.

— ...Я тебя люблю, — ответил Чарльз. 

 

* Folly — глупость.   
** Flipper — ласты.


End file.
